


特殊的网友面基方式

by xiping4_moonlight



Category: The Chainsmokers (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiping4_moonlight/pseuds/xiping4_moonlight
Summary: Alex决定给调皮的Andrew一个教训。





	特殊的网友面基方式

**Author's Note:**

> OOC抱歉。轻微羞辱语句。不打扰真人。

“所以……这就是你所说的深入交流？”Andrew整个身体被死死按在墙上，他的手腕也被Alex制住，力度之大以至于他觉得明天那上面就会留下一圈淤青。”哇噢，真是个好方法。”

Alex从他一进门就开始专心咬噬的脖颈中抬起头来，不服帖的头发粗糙地擦过Andrew因为仰头而格外突起的喉结和下巴，他的身体不禁因为这接触而颤抖了些许。Alex嘲弄地望着他，明显对他的抱怨不以为然：”嘿，你的记忆是只有七秒钟吗？好好回忆一下你刚才在桌子下面都干了些什么。”

“好孩子才能得到奖赏。不乖就要受到惩罚。”Alex满意地看着Andrew不高兴地撅起了嘴，但这更加激发了他想要去品尝一番的欲望。于是他就这么干了。他的嘴唇重重地压上那张嫣红的、柔软的、一看就很适合被亲吻的双唇。也许在某个时候听到了Andrew细小的抗议声，但去他妈的，Alex此刻唯一想做的事就是把这个小混蛋亲到昏迷，其他任何事相比起来都不再重要。

Andrew快要哭了。他发誓他只是觉得这有点好玩，当然了，谁会不想给第一次见面的网友留下个好印象呢？不过从Alex的反应来看，他对”好玩”的定义可能跟绝大多数人不一样。

Alex的舌头尽情地在他口中攻城略地，唇齿交缠带出黏黏水声，Andrew快要被亲到几乎缺氧，Alex恶劣地掠夺了他能呼吸到的所有空气。这男人真是锱铢必较，他晕乎乎地想，我不就是吃饭的时候用脚在你大腿中间蹭了一会儿吗！仿佛感受到了他的不安分(也发现了他的窒息)，Alex将舌头退出来之前用牙齿重重咬了一口他的下唇。

可即使是这样他还不满足，因为很快Alex开始扒他的衣服。Andrew还没反应过来，裤子拉链就被解开，伴随着一声哗啦垮下，层层叠叠堆积在了脚踝处。他想要大声抗议，但Alex的手已经开始隔着内裤揉弄他的老二，于是这抗议到了嘴边便化为了一声长长的呻吟。

“怎么样？觉得爽吗？”Alex手上动作不停，反而还有加重的趋势，他的指尖反复用力掐上阴茎顶端微张的小口，那里被欺负地只能无助地吐出透明的液体，一点点晕湿了他内裤的布料，留下一片模糊的深色痕迹。”我猜你就是想要被这么对待吧？嗯？你看看，它都这么硬了……”

Andrew从喉咙深处发出一声呜咽，身体却不自觉地渴望更多。“……Aleeeex！唔……你别这样，我、我好难受……”

Alex故意不去看他迷蒙的双眼和乞求的神情，继续耐心地褪下他的内裤，将被勒的紧紧的阴茎解放出来。Andrew Taggart完全不知道自己到底有多该死的性感。如果说隔着网线的时候他尚且未意识到这一点还可以理解，那么要是他现在还没反应过来的话，他，Alex Pall，就完完全全是个傻瓜。

跟照片上相比，真实的Drew看上去惊人的嫩，Alex都要怀疑他甚至还没到法定饮酒年龄。他穿着松垮的T恤和破洞牛仔裤，睁着大眼睛一脸无辜地认真听他和Adam讲话，却在餐桌底下不安分地伸过脚来踩上他双腿中间的敏感地带肆意玩弄。天知道他当场就想在所有人面前把他抓过来按在桌子上狠狠操一顿，操到他服服帖帖，哭着向他保证下次再也不敢了。

——而现在这个愿望已经达成了三分之一。Alex舔舔嘴角，那里仿佛还停留着吻过Drew之后的味道，甜丝丝的。一滴透亮的泪水从Andrew下垂的眼角处渗出，顺着泛着情热的红晕脸颊上滑落，啪嗒一下落在Alex接住的手心。他将手握成拳，感受着眼泪在他掌心纹路缓缓晕染开来，哑着嗓子道：”转过去，如果你还想好过一点的话。”

Andrew睁大了那双蒙上了一层水雾的漂亮眼睛，被吻的红肿的双唇无意识地张开，他似乎还没反应过来到底发生了什么，愣愣地转过身去背对着Alex。

“现在，脱掉你的上衣。”Alex继续命令，“然后把屁股撅起来。”他近乎苛刻地观赏着Drew迟疑的举起双手，把衣服从头顶上扒下来，将头顶的发型弄乱了些许，几撮棕色的发丝凌乱地翘起，他的屁股也听话地撅的高高的，失去身体重心的他只能用手臂勉强撑在墙上当作支点。

Alex专注地凝视着Drew的背后，他不着寸缕，皮肤白皙光洁，肌肉紧实有力，右侧后肩上的纹身诱惑至极。他的手摩挲着那块肌肤，另一只手顺着脊柱向下，滑过柔韧的细腰，手指没入深深的臀缝之中，摸索到紧闭的小口，指尖轻柔地按摩着穴口的肌肉，感觉到Drew的身体因为这突然的刺激而轻微战栗起来。

“放松点，宝贝。”Alex拍了拍他的屁股，被手掌打过的地方立刻泛起一层薄红，”太紧对你我来说都不是什么好事。第一次？“

他听见Drew的声音小声地从前方传来：“……前面不是。”Alex几乎都能想象出他咬着下唇双颊潮红的样子，而这令他格外兴奋，下身快要硬到爆炸。他顺手捞过一旁柜子上散漫摆放的润滑剂，胡乱挤在手心，指尖裹上厚厚一层，便插入了Drew无人造访的后穴。

疼。这是Andrew的第一反应。身体内部被异物入侵的滋味实在不好受，他全身仿佛都失掉了力气，软绵绵的，最脆弱的地方赤裸地暴露在对方面前，任他肆意玩弄，难得上线一次的羞耻心存在感异常强烈。别怕，Andrew忍住痛感，在心里悄悄对自己说，Alex不会伤害你的，Drew，你要相信他。于是他尽最大努力放松身体，好让Alex寸步难行的手指能够进入地更深一点。

Drew一直都是个天才，当然是在音乐方面，不过这在某种程度上也能证明他飞速的学习能力。他的后穴从一开始的紧张干涩很快变得湿滑柔软，像是天生就适合被操一样，粘稠的润滑剂在他高热的穴道内化开，随着手指的搅动而发出黏黏水声，提醒着入侵者他准备好了。

Alex的手指被Drew紧致的穴肉死死绞住，他的指甲刮过内壁，刺痛感瞬间从那一点传遍全身，随后却升起一种奇怪的快感，酥酥麻麻的，令他情不自禁想要更多，乞求更粗更大的东西捅进来：”Alex……快一点……求你……”

他的呼吸紊乱，连声音都发着颤，挠的Alex心痒痒的。他故意逗弄道：”求我什么？你不说出来我怎么知道？”他说着竟然还真的将手指拔了出来，只用手掌揉捏他的臀肉。

Drew头脑发胀，感到后穴内越发空虚，前面的阴茎也迟迟无人抚慰，此刻他只希望能有一根粗大、发热的棍子插进来狠狠操他，把他操射。理智被汹涌的情潮淹没，他终于哭叫出声：”想要你，要你的阴茎填满我，求你了，Alex——“

下一秒他不断收缩的穴口被圆鼓饱胀的龟头强行侵入，Alex的阴茎强势地层层破开挤缩在一起的柔嫩肠壁，从未有过的疼痛感席卷了他，眼泪不受控制地流出眼眶，Drew试图逃脱这残忍的惩罚，腰侧却被Alex的双手死死固定住，还不断地把他向后拉回来，好让阴茎能进到更深的地方。

他哭的更厉害了，Alex忍住想要一插到底的冲动，半是忍耐半是心疼地轻柔哄着Drew扭过头来，吻掉他滚落在脸颊上的泪水，温柔地亲上他的唇角，悄声安慰道：”没事了，一会儿就不疼了……”

Drew抽噎着点点头，眼圈都红了，乖乖地放松身体，不知何时，一股细微的愉悦感裹挟着电流从被撕裂的痛感中升腾，直直击打上他的尾椎，继而弥漫扩散到全身，将他的头脑烧的一片空白。他喘息着，说不出一句完整的句子来：”…………Alex，我，啊……”

他也没有机会了，因为Alex开始大力操干起来，他的阴茎是那么粗长灼热，以至于Drew开始害怕自己的肠道会被他顶穿。紧致水嫩的小穴可怜地含住狰狞的性器，柔弱无助地承接住狂风暴雨般的攻击，层层媚肉在他向外抽出时却又勾上去吸吮挽留，甜蜜的淫液从穴口被操的源源不断地涌出来，还夹杂着些许血丝，将他们交合的地方沾染的一片泥泞不堪。

Drew沉迷在全然的快感里，自觉地迎合着Alex的动作扭着圆鼓鼓的小屁股，他的声音被冲撞地支离破碎，每个词都让Alex更加粗暴地蹂躏娇软的穴肉，恨不得连囊袋都能塞进去好好品尝一下蜜穴的味道，他的掌心覆上Drew后背光裸的蝴蝶骨，轻巧的骨骼随着他急促沉重的呼吸声沉沉浮浮，就好像真的将一只美丽又脆弱的蝴蝶攥在了手心，轻轻一掐就要死掉。”不要了……呜……”他承受不住，委屈地喊着他的名字，”Alex……慢、慢一点……”

“瞧瞧你，叫的比妓女还要好听。”Alex恶意地顶弄着他最敏感的那一点穴肉，”你真该去卖唱，一边叫一边摇你的骚屁股，有人看上你了就会把钱塞进流满淫水的洞里，让它们都被浸湿……”

Drew剧烈地挣扎着，Alex的话本该让他感到羞耻，可他却越发兴奋，小穴抽搐着收紧，死死绞住了Alex，大腿根部不断痉挛，身体有一瞬间的僵硬，随即他被忽视良久的阴茎抽搐着射了出来，白浊的液体稀稀落落地喷洒在墙面上，然后顺着墙壁的纹路缓缓流下，留下一道道淫靡的痕迹。

他在根本没碰到前面的情况下被直接操射了。而这还是他的第一次。Drew全身不断颤抖着，黑密的眼睫垂下，被眼泪浸透，心理防线彻底崩塌，Alex大声咒骂了一句什么，便开始近乎疯狂地狠狠戳刺还在高潮中一张一吸颤动的后穴，紧的像是刚才还没被操开一样，反射性地排斥着阴茎的插入，但却又一次次地被无情碾压破开。

Alex快要到达顶峰，不期然地听到前面传来一阵淅淅沥沥的水声，一股淡淡的尿液的味道传来，他低头便看见Drew的阴茎可怜地翘着，像刚刚被操射一样，从顶端的小孔中喷涌出大量淡黄色的液体，浇在刚刚已经被精液洗刷的墙上，干净的墙面被染得无比斑驳。他再也忍不住了，腰部最终重重一顶，用滚烫的精液灌满了Drew的屁股。

Drew尿完之后哭的不能自已，软软地瘫倒在他怀里，原本清澈的蓝眼睛无神地大睁着，面部表情一片空白，几乎失去了意识。Alex将阴茎从他松软的穴肉里滑出，手指伸进去抠出大量红白交织的粘稠液体，有些顺着Drew的大腿根缓缓淌下，穴口还在不断吐出淫液。

Alex伸手捞起他的腿弯，将他打横公主抱起，带到浴室里去给他清理上药。他注意到刚刚狼藉的现场，正想再说几句话调戏一下他，却发现Drew已经依偎在他臂弯中睡着了。Alex低头浅浅笑了，在他额头落下一个温柔的吻。

END

无责任彩蛋：

“你把我出租屋的墙弄脏了，明天跟我一起刷墙。”

“不要，我很忙的。又不是我的错。”

“那就把你的那部分钱付给我，我帮你刷。”

“你知道吗Alex，我开始认真考虑起你让我去卖唱的提议，其实我是很喜欢唱歌的……”

“你闭嘴！我自己来行了吧！”

真 END


End file.
